A Late Night Ride
by Almightylord
Summary: On the way from a little surprise party, Ragna and Rachel have some time alone. Where that leads... One shot.


**Ah. My first fanfic. Sorry, I couldn't think of a name or a good description XD. Gotta say... Still gotta long ways to go, but critiques, opinions and the such are valued; however harsh they may be. Bullshitting doesn't get us anywhere am I right? Black, I want to thank you for working with me and I appreciate your continued assistance. I also wanna thank Murder Media for taking a look at it. This first fic may not be perfect, but it's, well, something. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had long since blanketed the sky, the moon hovering over the car Ragna and Rachel cruised in, zooming cars going the other direction and the occasional speedster kept their silence to a minimum. Ragna, his eyes on the road, coat thrown over his seat and both hands on the wheel, wondered why the usual talkative, teasing Rachel had gone quiet nor why the atmosphere felt so hefty. A slight breeze blew through the cracks windows, whistling through their hair, the passing light posts turning Rachels hair gold intermittently. The crimson-eyed woman stared out the window, mainly at her own reflection. The two had just left her little surprise party, even though Rachel figured as much. The fresh smell of batter that permeated from him when he showed up at her front door told her exactly what this man had planned. Tact really wasn't his thing.

Yet, she still went and she had to admit it was a lot of fun. Not often does she go out and party, usually reading or taking walks Rachel kept to herself, finding perpetual company annoying. There were only so many people Rachel could tolerate, one of which being the fool driving her home—her fool. This man, no matter where or when proved to entertain her to no end. Always finding ways to make himself look even more ridiculous than he already did. Normally she wouldn't associate herself with someone beneath her but she made a special exception for him.

She had butterflies in her stomach for what to wear, replacing her usual dresses with something a bit more casual, even mulling over whether or not to let her hair down, as if this fool would compliment on her change of attire. Ragna didn't know beauty if it slapped him right in his stupid face. Always so oblivious and galavanting with those other women. Rachel wore a cream turtleneck sweater, a dark-colored skirt, showing off her rather impressive legs as she's been told many times by a certain pervert who couldn't keep his dick in his pants for more than two minutes and maybe even THAT was a stretch.

While she should be happy she had turned the age of eighteen she felt...displeased in a way. She had hoped her father would come with them, but his job kept him over and Valkenhayn had already made plans with his own son for trick or treating. It was odd, yet natural to see her butler in the wolf get up. But today wasn't all bad. Much better than last week as she was forced to lay in bed with a fever, begging for someone to just pull the trigger and end it all. If Celica wasn't there, who knows what might have happened. She leaned her head on the window, sighing, glancing at Ragna a few times. There was something she wanted to get off her chest, something important, something she's been holding back for so long she felt as if she was about to explode.

Ragna observed Rachel from the corner of his eye, feeling her gaze on him, watching her squirm about and her lips move. Did she want to say something, he wondered, confused why she was so quiet. Normally he wouldn't mind having some peace and quiet every once in a while, but now that he had this silence it felt...out of place. Ragna wasn't a big fan of noise but this proved to be an uncomfortable atmosphere and he needed something since they've got about thirty more minutes to go. The heterochromatic reached for the radio but had his hand swatted by Rachel's.

"Leave it off."

"What's with you?" Ragna asked, placing his eyes back on the open road. "You're so damn quiet and it's creeping me out. If you got something to say, say it. If you're upset the old man couldn't come, don't be. You gotta understand that he wouldn't want to miss a day like this."

"I am not some child, Ragna," she said, a bit of irritation in her voice. "Sure, I wish he had come, but I understand why he didn't. Besides, that's not what is on my mind right now. It is something else." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked ahead. "My exit is coming up, keep to your right." Ragna did a quick check behind before clicking on his indicator, swerving over to the right line.

"So, then what is it? You feeling sick again? Didn't I tell you not to eat the sushi?"

"I will never touch that ever again." Rachel leaned back in her chair, recalling the day leading up to her sickness. Either the place they had gone served some bad sushi or she and fish didn't see eye to eye, but once she ate that fish her stomach did not want to be inside her anymore. "Ragna... There is something I need to ask you."

"You ain't driving my car again." He bluntly stated.

"This has nothing to do with your car," Rachel snapped, sighing, "This is something much more important than that. Besides, if I want a car, I will go out and buy one."

"Get a license first," Ragna commented, chuckling from the groans that came from Rachel. If there had to be anything Rachel sucked at, driving was it. He recalled taking her for a test drive in order to prep her for her road test; she almost crashed his car... Eight times. The tickets he received in one day could easily cover his rent five times over.

"Shut up. Practice makes perfect as the saying goes. You just aren't a very good teacher." Rachel pouted, her voice that of a child.

Ragna felt a blush work its way up his neck, turning his cheeks scarlet. At times she could be so bitchy, and then...she could be so cute. Sometimes at school, he saw other jockeys and playboys come up to her and flirt with her. Pissed him the fuck off. The hell did those walking hard-ons think they were? He lost count of how many times he's wanted to massacre one of them for even thinking of making a move on her, which ended up scaring him, figuring that, slowly, he was becoming obsessed. He wanted to deny those feelings, but the rising boner in his jeans told him otherwise. His eyes scanned her bewitching legs and curving body, finding himself growing harder by the second. The platinum quickly snatched his gaze from her to the road, making his way off of the highway to the main road, coming at a stoplight, tapping the steering wheel, anxious and fearful that Rachel noticed the bulge in his pants. Thankfully the car was dark, the only light the light posts and other cars, so he was safe.

"Do I make a left here?" Ragna asked, trying to spur some kind of conversation with her.

"No, you make a right." Rachel corrected him, narrowing her eyes at his uncharacteristic tone. He sounded...nervous. His jaw clenched, like he was holding something back, just like she was. She crossed a left leg over her right and swallowed a lump, her lip quivering, trying to muster up the courage to tell him what she's been meaning to all night. The light changed green and Ragna eased around the curve, cruising down the empty blocks until he reached hers, taking a right, slowing his speed to a ten. They were so close to her house, she needed to say something. She—

A sudden ring vibrated within Ragna's pocket, ceasing her thoughts. She wondered who it is that would call him at such an hour, peaking over to see the caller ID; it was Celica.

"Hello?" Ragna answered, putting it on speaker.

 _"Hi, Ragna,"_ came the energetic girl on the other line. _"Did you manage to get back ok?"_

"Yeah, just got in front of the Rabbit's house."

 _"Ok, safe travels! Oh! And Nu said hi."_

 _"Hi, Ragna! Nu misses you!"_

 _"Bye, Ragna,"_ Celia said before hanging up.

"Unbelievable," he sighed, resting his phone down beside him. "Bunch of idiots..."

"Nu? Might I ask who that is?" Rachel inquired.

"Huh? You didn't see her there? She's practically impossible to miss," Ragna said, surprised. "How in the hell didn't you see her...?" He muttered, scrolling through her phone to find a picture of him and the girl in question, the girl smiling with Ragna's head held close to her cheek. Her eyes narrowed to menacing slits as frustration built up the longer she stared at the picture, her fingernails clawing into the chair seat in an attempt to keep it contained. "You don't recognize her?"

"No. I do not." Rachel unbuckled her belt and threw it off, ready to open the door and step out, until Ragna grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hey, what's with you? Seriously," Ragna held a stern yet worrying tone and glare. "You've seriously been acting strange today and it's worrying me. Just tell me what's up? Did I do something?" He asked, allowing her smaller hand to slither from his grasp and onto the seat.

"...Am I just a number?"

"What? I didn't catch that."

She had to know.

Before she even realized it, Rachel crawled onto his lap and straddled him, both hands on his shoulders, now just as tall as he was. Just like her, blood filled his cheeks, matching his right eye, his heart beating wildly in his chest as was hers.

"Am I just a number to you, Ragna?"

"A...number?" Ragna repeated, confused.

"Every time I see you, there is always some new girl around you. Latching themselves onto you, holding your hand... Taking you away from me." Rachel's voice descended to a whisper, her hands clenching his shoulder as if trying to break an apple.

"Rachel," Ragna shifted his gaze from her, unable to look her in the eye. "That's not it, I—"

"Please, just listen to me." Rachel pleaded, cupping his face, turning him back to her. "I feel different when I am around you. And when I'm alone with you I just..." Her words stuffed her throat, unable to come up no matter how hard she fought. "Do you not feel the same?"

Did he not feel the same? Of course, he did. Ragna's arms, hesitant at first, went around her, bringing her in for a hug, startling her. Damn it she was right here! Right here fucking telling him she felt the same way he did! Why the fuck was he pussying out for? "You have no damn idea..." He eased his hold, allowing her to pull back and look at him, holding his hands down by his side. "You changed up your usual getup."

"So you did notice."

"I'd be an idiot if I didn't." Ragna joked.

"Here I was thinking you really were a buffoon," she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her head a bit closer, fanning each other's lips. "Does it suit me? It is very rare I wear clothes such as this."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you like this more often." Ragna brought his hands up to her waist, wrapping around her midriff, molding her body into his. "I want you..."

"I am well aware... I can see it," Rachel shifted herself on his lap, feeling him underneath his pants, bringing her lips an inch closer. "I can feel you..." Suddenly her hormones kicked in, wanting to release all the pent-up frustration pooling below her abdomen. She tilted her head and moved in for a kiss, feeling supremacy over the man, towering just a bit over him. Ragna and Rachel's eyes shut once their lips touched, a soft moan leaving them both. In actuality, she has felt these lips before, but that was by a mere accident caused by this fools galivanting with Kagura. Yet, the feeling had burrowed its way into her mind, unforgettable. Since then she had craved his lips even more and now she finally had them. She wanted this kiss to be stronger, deeper. Ragna gave her his mouth several times and she gladly took it, her head reeling as his hands ran on her back.

Ragna placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her down for a more demanding kiss, daring to slide his tongue into her mouth, seeking out hers. So sweet, the taste of cake still lingering in her mouth, punch still fresh on her lips and oh god was it heavenly. He sucked dutifully on her tongue which she eagerly allowed, still whimpering and clutching his shoulders. Rachel, desiring more— **needing** more, started to grind on him, telling him she wanted to take the extra step.

"Ragna," she whispered against his lips. "Give me more..." Immediately, Rachel grabbed his shirt, ready to rip it off, smashing her lips right back down on his, proceeding into a rougher kiss. This feeling was new to her. Never had she let anyone get this intimate with her, let alone touch her. Already, she was soaked, staining his jeans with her secretions, her legs shaking and her mind going into a haze, arching for him as he proceeded down her neck. He had only just left her lips, yet she missed him, the cool breeze blowing on the wetness left behind. She moaned his name, pleading for his lips to return to their rightful place, not having to wait too long, moaning his name into his mouth as he did the same. She had to wonder if he had done this with someone, a bit jealous at the notion, keeping that to herself as she wanted no interruptions. Maybe they could just stay in the car? Plenty of room, Rachel thought.

"Fuck," Ragna trailed down to her neck again, running his tongue along her pale skin, loving the moans he received in return. "I need you, Rachel..." Ragna's hands traveled down to her ass, worshipping it, sinking his hands into her meaty flesh, soon leaving and traveling to the band of her panties.

"Ragna...! Oh GOD!" She felt his fingers sliding into her panties, finding their way to her clit. Rachel couldn't form words, speaking in broken sentences you would hardly call English, cursing in her own language which Ragna found fucking hot. Those jackhammer-like fingers felt like heaven, ready to send her to the great beyond arching to him as two fingers found there way in. Mmm... His lips, his breath, his voice, his fingers—they were unlike anything she had ever felt. Back and forth, curling, slowly bringing her to her peak. She felt her excretions run down her legs, articles dripping onto the seat. He looked up from her neck, her eyes darkened, her breath fast and hot, picking up speed the quicker his pace, the slick slosh of his moving fingers reverberating around the car. Hastily and hungrily, Rachel smashed her lips against his, moaning uncontrollably in his mouth, moving along with his rough fingers as she chased her euphoria.

Seeing her like this—so distraught and begging, he snapped. Ragna quickly swapped their positions, reclining the seat all the way back so he could lay her down, giving them enough room. Panting, he looked down at her stupefied face, lovely crimson eyes focused on him and only him. If the chair broke, he could always by a new one. Ragna hovered over her, swallowing a lump down his throat as did she, closing her eyes and parting her lips, wordlessly telling him to continue. Ragna descended, tilting his head a bit, ready to partake in her lips once more.

However...

His phone began to ring. Son of a bitch...! Ragna recognized that very specific ringtone and he knew, not only who it was, but that he couldn't ignore it. The platinum, begrudgingly, pulled himself from Rachel and answered his phone.

"What is it, Saya?"

 _"Where are you!? I've been waiting for you!"_

Ragna looked at the time and cursed; midnight. "Oh, yeah... I'm, uh, on my way. Just had to take care of something important..."

 _"Ok! You better be home soon or else! Love you, big brother!"_

"Love you too..." Ragna sighed, hanging up his phone. "Rachel, I'm sorry... I've gotta go. I promised Saya to take her to the haunted house at the central plaza." Rachel sat up and fixed herself, blushing, embarrassed at what they had just done and what they were about to do. Ragna itched the back of his head, taking a deep breath. "I guess, um, I'll... Shit, I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations..."

"You said a haunted house, yes?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Sounds amusing. Let's go." Rachel said.

"What? Seriously?" Ragna asked, surprised.

"Yes, seriously. I do not think you can protect that child in a haunted house, now can you?" She teased.

"I swear to god..." Ragna groaned, reclining his seat back up before driving off. The car went silent for a few blocks until they reached the stoplight and Rachel whispered into his ear.

"I hope you do not mind an extra guest tonight~" Her tone was dangerously seducing, and it rang in his ear the entire ride, even with Saya that was all he could think about. Those glances she shot at him, those sexy eyes and seducing smile, drove him fucking crazy. Even in the car with Saya, Rachel found chances to reach over and grab him, wordlessly telling him what she wanted. Just ten more minutes... Ten more minutes, damn it! Rachel giggled at the man's frustration, licking her lips in anticipation of what he was going to do to her. Each push drove him more and more over the edge and she saw that and loved it. It just meant he didn't plan to have any mercy with her.

Tonight truly was the day the devil was born.

* * *

 **There it is! I planned to post this on Halloween, but it wasn't ready. Well, Happy late Halloween and Happy belated birthday Rachel! I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
